


[黑研] 育貓百科

by robinsonola



Series: 貓又咖啡屋 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cafe AU, M/M, 中文, 咖啡師！研磨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: 哪門子朋友連個line都沒有啊。喔不，說不定他們根本沒有黑尾以為的那麼要好。





	[黑研] 育貓百科

**Author's Note:**

> ◎《貓又咖啡屋》系列的第二篇  
◎ 阿珺的遲到快一年的生日賀文(逃

黑尾在貓又咖啡屋門口跳下腳踏車時，布丁頭的咖啡師正專心地蹲在門前的小黑板前塗塗畫畫著。

「你來啦。」研磨回頭對他笑了一下。

「原來這個黑板是你畫的啊。」

「想到才畫。」研磨說。小黑板上用不同顏色的粉筆畫了一隻對著咖啡杯炸毛的貓。

「貓不喜歡喝咖啡嗎？」黑尾問道。

「不能喝啦。」研磨說，「你敢餵牠喝試試看。」

「只是問問嘛。我知道貓不能喝啦。」

「嗯。」

「真的知道啦，我家裡有一本育貓百科。」

研磨轉過頭來，一臉好奇。「你家裡有養貓嗎？」

黑尾搖搖頭。「沒有，我也不知道那本書哪來的。」

「喔。」研磨轉過去繼續上色，「我可以借那本書嗎？」

「好啊。」黑尾說，「我回去找找。然後……」

黑尾突然驚覺一件事。他雖然常常見到研磨，花很多時間在咖啡屋膩在一起，但他竟然沒有任何一種研磨的聯絡方式。沒有手機號碼，沒有信箱，沒有Line。他連貓又咖啡屋的電話號碼都沒有。

哪門子朋友連個line都沒有啊。喔不，說不定他們根本沒有黑尾以為的那麼要好。

「謝啦。」研磨說。

這是個好機會，應該趁現在問。

「那我找到了要怎麼聯絡你。」黑尾問道。

「你就拿來店裡就好了。」研磨說。

「但你有可能休假啊。」

「那就拿給猫又先生好了。我再跟他拿。」

「可是……」

「畫完了！進去吧，我今天想試新的拉花。」研磨站起身，拍拍膝蓋走進店裡。

= = =

黑尾火燒眉毛，今天半夜十二點前要上傳的報告，他才完成不到百分之七十。這禮拜排球校隊占掉他太多時間了，才會死到臨頭還在趕工。他隱約覺得研磨一直來替他添咖啡，因為即使他在瘋狂打字查資料的同時喝個不停，他那杯咖啡似乎一直沒有見底。

「小子，我們要打烊了。」貓又先生說。「回去休息吧。」

「啊，這麼晚了嗎？」黑尾拉扯著頭髮，大大嘆了一口氣。一看時間，竟然已經晚上九點半了。他看看進度，還算可以。應該趕得上死線。

研磨走過來把他的杯子收走。「你可以繼續待到我們收拾完。」他說。「我大概還要二十分鐘吧。」

「不用不用。」黑尾疲累地說。「我該走了。」

「噢。」研磨別過頭去。

黑尾馬上覺得自己好像說錯話了，但他不知道該說些什麼。他望著研磨，但研磨開始一臉嚴肅地擦拭起桌子來。所以他只好收拾包包離開了，還有兩個小時可以把報告趕完，他可以的。

他解開腳踏車鎖，跨上車，還在想自己到底是不是該說些什麼。

咖啡屋的門突然打開來，研磨探出半個身子，四處張望，然後向黑尾的方向走了過來。

「你的筆記本忘記拿了。」研磨說。

「謝了。」黑尾伸手接過筆記本，兩人的手指短暫的擦過。

研磨站得好近，那雙貓一樣靈動的眼睛望著他。好像在等他說什麼。

快問他手機號碼，快加他的line，什麼都好。快問啊笨蛋。

「那我先回去了，還沒收拾完。」研磨打斷沉默，飛快地說。

「喔……喔好。」

咖啡屋的門已經關上了。

= = =

黑尾很愛排球，也很愛排球校隊，但他不愛黏人的學弟。說得精確一點，他不愛黏他黏到咖啡屋來的學弟。

「喔喔~這就是黑尾學長常來的店啊。」列夫說。

研磨從收銀機後無精打采地探出頭來。

「歡迎光臨。」

「原來你會說歡迎光臨。」黑尾震驚地說。研磨翻了個白眼。

「學長你好笨喔，店員當然會說歡迎光臨啊。」列夫說。

「你給我閉嘴。」黑尾說。「這是我排球隊的學弟。」他對咖啡師說。

「哇喔那是新出的騎士之戰嗎？」列夫指著研磨的遊戲畫面說。研磨有點慌張地看看列夫，又看看黑尾，然後點了點頭。

「酷！我也在玩耶，但我一直破不了第十七關。」

「我在第四十三關了。」研磨說，語氣雖然和平時一樣冷靜，但眼睛明顯比剛才有神一點。

黑尾忍受了兩分四十秒有關遊戲的對話。

「那我們加個line吧！」列夫說。黑尾猛地轉頭看他。

「好啊。」研磨說。

「什麼？」黑尾說。

一眨眼的時間，列夫和研磨已經掃完QR code了。

「那、那我也要加。」黑尾連忙說，急急忙忙地掏出手機。

「你不用吧，你那麼常來。」研磨說。「列夫要喝什麼？」

「咦？」

列夫好吵，列夫怎麼那麼吵。

黑尾後悔讓他跟了，他根本沒有要做功課，一直在說話。夜久學長好兇喔，為什麼對他那麼兇，他明明很努力練習了。諸如此類。

「你練得還不夠。要練到身體馬上反應才行，你漏洞太多了。」黑尾說。

「你的拿鐵，你的巧克力奶茶。」研磨端著飲料過來了。

「哇，學長的咖啡有拉花耶。」列夫興奮地說。「為什麼我的沒有？」

「你沒有要求啊。」研磨說。他沒有馬上離開，而是看著黑尾，好像有話想說。

黑尾眨眨眼。奶泡上飄著一個跟以前一樣醜的愛心拉花，完全沒有要進步的意思。

「是屁股耶。」列夫說。

黑尾真想拿胡椒罐丟他。

「Kuro。」研磨的聲音聽起來有點緊張，「那個，把你的手機號碼給我吧。」

「咦？」黑尾吃驚地抬頭。

「很、很奇怪嗎？」研磨眼睛睜得大大的，肩膀縮了起來。「以防你又像上次一樣忘了拿東西……」

「不會，一點也不奇怪。」黑尾連忙拿出手機。「我們早就該這麼做了。」

他在內心歡呼，覺得自己一定笑得很傻氣。

「學長，你的臉好紅喔。」列夫說

「你給我閉嘴。」

黑尾的手機響了一聲，是研磨傳的訊息。

_所以說那個育貓百科你找到沒有_

啊。他忘光光了。


End file.
